This invention relates to a stairclimber with a safety speed changing device.
While the type and extent of the exercise individuals practice often depends on a physician's recommendations, it is recognized that exercise should not only be regular but also sufficiently strenuous to cause the heart beat to be accelerated for a reasonable but substantial interval.
Hence, a stairclimbing exerciser has been developed to meet the need, which utilizes the vertical movement of two pedals to pull two corresponding hydraulic cylinders to simulate the stairclimbing motion. However, when the pedals is pressed downwards, the string wrapped around the pulley is subjected to the tension produced by the movement of the pedals and may be broken during operation thereby easily causing accident to the user.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a stairclimber which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.